Episode 2111 (29th August 1996)
Plot Robert and Andy are getting on well. Jack explains to Ned about Andy's family circumstances. Steve checks his answer machine. Betty naturally assumes that he is waiting for a call from Faye. She tells him that he is better off without her. Steve resents her interference and goes out to get a paper rather than put up with Betty. He meets Rachel in the street and feels embarrassed about the previous evening. She is fine about it all. Steve suggests that they have a day out together, but she reminds him about Joseph. Just then, Susie appears and starts to fuss over him. Frank tells Viv that the dance classes have not worked out. She is disappointed because it is her only reason for meeting Terry. Linda wants everything to be perfect on her wedding day, but is worried about Biff's lack of family. Susie arrives with baby Joseph in her arms. She has offered to babysit. Zoe is not pleased at Susie's thoughtlessness. Andy admits that he is glad that his grandma has died as she was always drunk. He wants to stay with the Sugdens. Mrs Cunningham finds Eric in the tearooms. She shows him a vase and asks if it is worth anything. It obviously is, but Eric cons her and just pays £10. She is grateful for that. Susie brings Joseph into the tearoom. Betty does not approve. Reverend Burns tells Vic that he is planning to revitalise the Parish by setting up table tennis for the young people. Vic is sure that Kelly will be impressed by that. Steve and Rachel are enjoying shopping together. Viv tells Terry that Frank has cancelled the dance classes. He says that he will find somewhere else for them to meet. Linda is getting on Zoe's nerves by talking about the wedding arrangements all the time. Betty gossips to Seth about Rachel and Steve. She thinks that Rachel should not have dumped Joseph with Susie. Her view is reinforced when Susie brings the pushchair into the pub. Zoe takes over babysitting. Jack is reluctant to let Andy go off to another foster home, but Ned says that he should not take on the responsibility. Carmel Morgan arrives and says that there has been some sort of problem. Reverend Burns pays a surprise visit to the village hall and finds it full of Eric's furniture. Vic thinks quickly and says that it is all due to be sold at the village bring and buy sale. Reverend Burns is impressed. He notices Eric marking a price on the vase that he has just bought from Mrs Cunningham - £50, and comments that it seems expensive. Eric tells him that it is a mistake and the price should read 50p. Reverend Burns says that he will buy it. Eric has no choice but to sell it. After he leaves, Eric blames Vic and they have a nasty row in the shop. Andy is staying with the Sugdens for a bit longer. They have even agreed to take him to his grandma's funeral. Rachel tries on a dress in a boutique. She loves it, but it costs £340. Steve just hands over his credit card and pays for it. Susie cannot face changing Joseph's nappy. She does a deal with Zoe and agrees to cook dinner every night this week. Linda is busy reading her bridal etiquette book. She is desperate for Biff's family to be there. Frank has taken Tina to a business meeting. He is very serious when he tells her that whatever is discussed is top secret and that no one in the village must hear anything about it. Rachel and Steve are having dinner together when Frank and Tina appear. Frank makes pointed comments about Chris. Rachel asks Steve if they can leave. Viv hears Eric talking about church meeting in the village hall and the fact that no one ever goes to them. She gets an idea for a meeting place for her and Terry. Rachel arrives at Zoe's to collect Joseph. Susie thinks that something must be going on between her and Steve. Frank has had a successful meeting and is grateful to Tina. Rachel has really enjoyed her day with Steve. They seem to both feel the same about each other, but when Steve tries kissing Rachel again she backs off and runs out on him - leaving her new dress behind. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie Guest cast *Mrs Cunningham - June Broughton *Reverend Burns - David Hobbs *Carmel Morgan - Kay Purcell *Shop Assistant - Anne Hornby *Don Halliwell - Michael Christopher Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and outbuilding *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Backroom and shop floor *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Unknown street *Juliana's Boutique - Exterior and interior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Village Hall - Interior *Biff Fowler and Linda Glover's cottage - Exterior *Unknown restaurant Notes *Kay Purcell makes a pre-Cynthia Daggert appearance as Carmel Morgan. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes